Promise
by Silver Blazen
Summary: Steve loses the love of his life, but gains a little girl. He knows that he can always find Natasha when he stares into his daughter's eyes. He made a heart's pledge to his wife that he would always protect their saving grace.


**Promise**

 **All characters belong to Marvel Comics**

As the steady downpour created a somber patter against the glass panes of the window, Steve remained distant as he stood in the grayness of morning light, refusing to glance back at the vacant bed. The linen sheets had already been changed, no visible sign of wrinkles or the intoxicating scent of strawberry lingered in the air.

Everything felt absent.

He couldn't face the heartache again. Natasha had disappeared without a trace. He found no memento of her existence left for him to salvage, just his dog tags atop of his sketch pad. The world dimmed away when he adjusted the brim of his Dodger's baseball cap, and silently he trained a dismal stare at the droplets sloping over the glass, he was searching for her.

In those moments of stillness and being held captive in the embrace of wavering hope, Steve wanted to isolate himself from it all. Pain rippled in his blue eyes as the cast of solace darkened his chiseled face. He absently traced his finger over the ledge; trying to find a reason to fight again. He had everything for just a moment, and then in a flash he lost a piece of happiness. It seemed inevitable to believe in family, to take a new road and carry out his greatest mission yet. He couldn't let her go; the relentless ache in his chest grew stronger each time his thoughts drifted back to the ice. Natasha was his freedom, his right partner to dance:love.

...His home...

How do I fight on, Nat? He questioned the ache that drilled into his heart, surgical deep. All that changed when he heard a faint cry beckoning for him. One glance to the small bassinet, recalled tears before he took a measured step closer to a vacant chair, and leaned down to stare at the baby girl swaddled in pink satin. A tiny life, so perfect and new to his world. She didn't know him yet, just sensed the unbreakable love he carried and responded to the softness of his touch. He needed to hold her and feel the warmth of her body touch his heart.

The baby fussed with a little noise, giving him the sign that she wanted him to lift her up. Calming a breath, Steve lowered his arms to encompass into the cradle of his strength. He gained a bit of confidence as he gently lifted her out of the bassinet, and instinctively fixing the blanket over her chubby legs. He knew what position to hold a baby, all those show tours across America for the war bonds, give him practice as he would pose with babies in his 'The Star Spangled Man' uniform. That semblance of resurfacing memory overtook him as he firmly placed his hand under her bottom, and rested her head on his forearm. This was the preeminent moment, he really embraced his road of fatherhood, he cast all uncertainty aside and gaze on her.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, sweetheart," he promised with an attentive edge rising in his voice. The baby girl made a slow effort to open her wrinkled eyelids, she blinked a few times before looking up dozily at him, readjusting her blurring focus and she looked up with clearest turquoise eyes as she found Steve's youthful and commanding face. She didn't make a sound, almost like she was content to be nestled into the cradle of his broad arm.

Tears were gathering in Steve's eyes as he angled his arm smoothly into balance, guiding her tiny body higher to his chest. He welcomed the feeling of her tiny face nuzzling against his dense muscle. She fell back to sleep. The calm pound of his heart gave her the assurance that she was safe.

"Look's like it's just you and me, baby girl..." He drawled with a roughen Brooklyn accent and tilted his head down for his full lips to meet the softness of her rosy skin. He pressed a heated kiss tentatively at the crown of her head. Fresh tears sloped over the serrated edges of his jaw and made their slow descent over the blanket wrapped around her tiny body.

Staring at her angelic features, a fierce blaze grew in his chest. Steve felt hope returning because of the new and inseparable connection he shared with his little girl. So many emotions waged seize against his heart, but his strength prevailed as the promise to protect her gave him a sense of purpose again. He wasn't letting go of her.

"Don't worry, Daddy's gonna to be right here for you, baby girl," He promised with an undertone, caressing the softness of her cheek lovingly and reverent with his calloused fingers; giving the newborn all the love he had to give to her. A tender, doubtless smile pulled at his lips as he intently listened to small coo ghosting over his braced arm.

He made no attempt to move from the chair. He hugged her as his arm fully shielded her against the hard muscle of his chest, and right there he felt vibrations of her little heart beating vigorously against his own. An errant tear fell to his lips. He knew that down the road, Natasha would return to them...he wasn't giving up on her.

Shifting a teary gaze to the doorway, he found his family-the Avengers- standing out in the hallway, waiting to meet his newborn daughter for the first time. Thor was the first to step into the room, his bulging arms left no room for the others to pass. Tony was behind him with impatience coloring his suave face. He held a gift basket of toys and Iron Man and Captain America themed bibs. Clint was leaning against the wall holding his three-year-old son, and Wanda claimed the toddler's impatience with a playful display of her powers. Next to her was Sam and Maria sipping coffees, and Bucky was there in the shadows, his grayish-blue eyes alight with brotherly warmth underneath tresses of his long hair. He threw back another banter at Sam.

It took Steve a delaying moment to compose himself. Everyone had been waiting for him, never left the hospital when he thought loneliness would claim him again. Looking down at his beautiful daughter, he knew that was a distant thought to harbor away. He could remain a hostage in his own void of despair; he was Captain America, a virtuous and honorable soldier who never retreated from the rising challenge. Being a single father and the leader of the Avengers would become an abiding testament but he was prepared to accept his greatest mission.

Listening to the quietness of rain pattering on the windows, Steve rose gently out of the chair. His balance strong and unyielding as he held the baby close with all the tenderness and strength he offered to the delicate life depending on him. The baby was snug against his chest, her tiny lips suckled the material of his shirt and little fists moved upwards to grip his collar.

"Hey, my darlin'," he soothed. The baby shifted her body slightly, as he cupped his hand under her head, supporting her. "I think we're gonna be okay. I know what's gotta be ahead for both of us. I'll be ready to face it with you when the time comes. For now, I just want you to believe in me...and never lose those memories of your Mommy..." His teary blue eyes strayed back to the window, almost feeling the warmth of Natasha's brazen smile radiating through the grayness of the room. She was there with him, and the beauty of his daughter."Maybe she'll find us again."

Without any resistance grounding his steps, he walked to the doorway to meet the embracing arms of his teammates.

"Avengers," his voice raised with a little sniffle obstructing his dominant baritone and looked at each of them. Thor's mighty hand greeted him with a muscle jerking grip on the shoulder. He could see the promise in the Asgardian's stormy blue eyes, eternal to his own. Everyone in the hallway froze and gaze at the small bundle dozing contently.

Steve exhaled deeply, holding his daughter tighter in the cradle of his arms. He didn't hesitate to reveal a gleam of tears. His fingers stroked over her belly, after a long pause, he pinned as eyes back on Bucky, his anchor out of all his battles. The redeemed Soviet assassin's reliance never effaced as he felt a fatherly smile gracing at his lips, confirming the return of his obtained happiness. His gaze narrowed back at the cooing baby resting her head against his bicep. He couldn't fathom the moment. It felt surreal. With an ease against the continuous swell of pain, Steve delicately pushed back his hand, unveiling her to them. She was his legacy and the future of the Avengers. "Meet my baby girl..."

She was his legacy and the future of the Avengers. He smiled down at her, kissing her tenderly before he let everyone introduce themselves to her. Tony blocked Steve's path bribing her with a stuff panda bear, Wanda dazzled her attention with a display scarlet flares, and Bucky reached for her little hand with his metallic fingers, and he chanced the baby's acceptance that he believed was underserved until he felt her stubby fingers curl over his when a faint smile breached his eyes. It was the beginning of something wonderful for all of them.

Steve looked back inside the room, finding a window half open.


End file.
